The Last One
by Dylan'sSis101
Summary: She knew they were all gone now but she wasn't alone. I stink as summaries but just to let you know this has nothing to do with when Edward leaves. Please review this is my first Twilight one-shot.


This is my second Twilight Fanfic. It's one of those random spur of the moment type fics but it is a one-shot. I have bad grammar and spelling just letting you guys know. Nessie was never born.

Today the last of them went way. I hope that I never have to leave because I'm where I want to be. I hid in the tree look out above the crowed that came. No one knew I was here they I thought that I was gone too. I said good-bye and told them all how great they were. All before that fateful wreak that took my life. What they'll never know is that my heart beats no more but I'm still here. I got my wish and now I watch the last of them be put down. They all grew up and got married and most had kids. Which is something I'll never do but that doesn't matter to me. They all got there happy endings. After my heart stopped beating, they mourned for a while but they knew I wanted them to move on. So that is what they did.

Then there was my mother and her husband Phil. The reason I'm where I am now is because I wanted to give them some space. But I wouldn't change that for nothing. Phil never made it into the majors but they did have another child. They had a boy, Jackson. They told Jackson about me and he knew that he had a half-sister that he could watch on videos. Mom and Phil watched Jackson grow up and have kids of his own. They were driving home when a drunken driver hit them and killed them both quickly. Now Jackson is married and he still lives in Phoenix.

Angela, Lauran, Tyler and Mike all grew old and had kids and futures. But what some of my kind my not think is that we have futures too. I still can remember when Tyler almost killed me with his van. Going to dress shopping and going to Prom all lead me to where I am now. If I could have told them, what each thing they made had an impact on my life. They helped get me to where I am today.

My dad was remarried to who is supposed to be the mother of one of my enemies but they aren't. They may not smell the best but they are good to have around. They are both happy were happy and lived together for years. Dad retired his badge but never stopped caring about the town's people. One night when she were coming home from reading at an orphanage a drunken driver hit the car and killed her. It broke his heart.

He grew old and still lived in the same house that I spent the last of my years in. One of Charlie's old co-workers stood up to the podium and began to talk.

"Charlie was a wonderful caring man who did what he could to help the town out. He was loved thought his life. First by his parent and then he got married to a lovely woman. Even though they didn't stay together forever she was till his friend. They talked to each other often and met up for the holidays even after they both remarried. The best thing that ever happened to Charlie was when he had his baby girl. I remember him walking into the station they day he got to bring her home. He walked with a huge smile on his face and told everyone 'I have the most beautiful daughter in the whole world'. He was proud of her from the moment she took her first breath to the very last. He said sometimes he could fell his little Bell watching over him and now I fell that she is watching over us. I was glad to know and work with Chief Swan he was amazing man that was love by all. Thank you."

He went and took his seat. If I could cry then they would be a huge puddle under the tree. Dad cared for me all of the time even if I was living with mom. He let me into the house with open arms when Mom and Phil where going on the road. I yelled at him to keep him safe but I still felt bad even if it was the only way. But now I can't do anything for him. However every couple of years I will plant flowers on his grave like I do Phil's and Mom's.

There were several cops dressed up in uniform and many other people that came. Since today was the day that he was being place under the earth. It was cloudy like it always is here in Forks but then the clouds parted and rain fell. I guess today should be like no other. They lowered the brown casket into the ground and I got out of my tree. Without being seen I left and went to the car. In the backseat were things from the house that I took. I did the same with Mom's house because other than my memories was all I would have left.

I started my car and I thought of everything that this small town of Forks has gave me. I got to spend some time with my dad, I let my mom have a life to herself with her new husband and they lead me to my family. My family now we may not be related by blood but who says that family has to be. I left the small town and made my way home. Home to my love Edward; to my hyper sister Alice; to my beautiful sister Rose; to my sensitive brother Jasper; to my bear of a brother Emmett; to my caring mother Esme; and to the head of the house my father Carlisle. They are my family now and I love them like my real family.

The rain still poured down I knew my first dad was watching me go home to my new family. I turned the radio on and the song called 'Holes in the Floor of Heaven' came on. I sang along to the last chorus as I began to leave Forks to return home.

_And there's holes in the floor of heaven,  
and her tears are pouring down,  
that's how you know she's watching,  
wishing she could be here now,  
and sometimes when I'm lonely,  
I remember she can see,  
yes, there's holes in the floor of heaven,  
and she's, watching over you and me watching over you and me watching over you and me_

Now both Charlie and Renee are watching over me and I also am lucky to have my family to watch over me to since I'm the youngest in years. Today was the day that he was being put in the ground, the very last of my blood family members but not the last of my family because I had a house full of them waiting for me.

Holes in the Floor of Heaven was sang by Steve Wariner. In this fic Bella was changed at the age of 18 and like I stated before there is no Nessie but the wolf still talk to Bella and the Cullens.


End file.
